Harry Potter 6
by Sierra-A.W
Summary: First Fanfic! Written before book six came out. My sisters take on what happens in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry finds out some shocking news during his summer! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is my sister's story, she asked me to post it for her, so here it is.

Harry sat in his room listening to his relatives downstairs. Harry was happy, because his professor from his fourth year had threatened his aunt and uncle and had told them to be nice to Harry or else they would come to Little Wining Surrey. So far it had worked. Harry was wondering what the next two months would be like with his aunt and uncle when he heard a shout from below. Harry walked over to the door and opened it.

"Boy," yelled his Uncle Vernon.

"What?" said Harry running down the stairs. He wondered what had happened to make his uncle so angry.

"What do you think you are doing?" Uncle Vernon asked, "It is almost eight and you still haven't started your chore's!"

"What chores?" Harry asked.

"Don't play smart with me boy, I don't care about what happened at the train station, you are to do what you are told. You must mow the lawn, trim the flowers, weed and pick the garden, clean the bathrooms, kitchen, and the whole house, dust the attic out, sweep the driveway, clean my car, and tonight you will let Dudley practice his boxing on you. I will take all your school things and owl. I will also supervise what you put in your letters. Next week you will begin to work at Mr. Silver's house. He tells me he has a lot of work to be done. I will take the money that you make too. Now get going!"

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. His uncle did as he said he would and the only thing he could do was work. At the end of the week he was exhausted. He had been up until two each night and had been up at 5:00 to finish all the chores his uncle loaded upon him. He was also bruised bad and had a black eye from his cousin beating him up. Every night he tried to practice Occlumency, but to no use. He kept having nightmares of the night Sirius died. He was dreading the next day. He was going to go to work for Mr. Silver.

His uncle came up to his room at 6:00 Monday morning to take Harry to his house.

"Now if he asks about your injuries you're to say that you are a klutz and trouble maker and did this to yourself." said his Uncle. "And you better work hard," he said, "He is paying a lot of money to hire you."

"Fine," Harry said.

They pulled up to a dark house with a large back yard and Harry got out. "I'll be back to pick you up at 9:00," he barked and drove off. Harry made his way cautiously to the door and rang the doorbell.

Harry listened for footsteps, but heard none. The door suddenly opened and Harry gasped.

"Professor Snape?"

"Get inside now, and then we'll talk Harry," Snape snapped.

Harry walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonogal, and Lupin, sitting in the front room. The door shut and Dumbledore said, "Some light I think is in need." The gloominess was suddenly lifted and there was light. Harry heard gasps through the room, before remembering how he looked.

"Harry," said Lupin, "How did this happen. It has only been a week and why didn't you tell us?" "It's not my fault," said Harry, and he told them what had happened. "He cannot go back there," said Professor McGonogal, "he must stay here." "I agree," said Snape. Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, it seems like the protection of staying at your relatives is banished. We will bring all your things over here and you will stay with Professor Snape. There are wards around this house allowing you to do magic. Snape will teach you. We have more news, but we will wait for tomorrow. This has been a bit much. I will have Madam Pomfrey come and tend your wounds tonight. We will see you tomorrow. Good night Harry."

Snape watched Harry sleep and wondered how he would take the news the next day.

Ooh, Cliffhanger! Please review if you like it, so I know if I have to keep typing this story up for my sister or not.


	2. Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long to update, I made my sister type up her own story, I'm not going to be doing it for her anymore. Therefore, from here on out, my sister will be taking over on this story. But, feel free to read my story What She Know's Not and leave me a review. By the way, thanks to all the people who left a review, it really helped us decide to keep the story going. Hope you like it, enjoy! ---SierraA.W.

Authors Note from SierraA.W. little sister: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Feel free to give me suggestions. I have chapter three almost typed up, so the more review's I get the more motivated I'll be to update chapter 3. (Smile's evilly)! Thanks for reading, and here is the chapter. ---NightcrawlerF.W.

Chapter 2: Learning

Harry? Said Dumbledore. I will tell you this only because I believe you will have an open mind about what I will tell you and I hope that you can accept what I tell you. Harry, Snape is no longer a death eater or spy. You and Snape have both been under a memory charm placed on the both of you by your mother. Snape's memory came back to him while he was in Voldemorts presence. As soon as Voldemort learned about this secret, he tried to kill Snape. Snape barley escaped…

Harry became lost in thought as he listened as Dumbledore explained about Snape, and couldn't help but feel like Snape somewhat deserved almost getting pounded after making his life as horrible as he could for the past 5 years, he almost forgot about Dumbledore saying that he had been placed on a memory charm.

… Harry, James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is your father and you are Christopher Evans Snape.

Memories flashed before Harry's eyes and his appearance changed. He could also feel a stirring in his magical aura that seemed to pulse more than it had before. Harry sat down, overwhelmed. He knew he should hate Snape right now. Maybe even throw a punch or curse at him, but he couldn't do that now that he knew the truth. Harry's heart threatened to rip in two as his emotions went haywire with what was just reveled to him. When he looked up, everyone was watching him. He directed his gaze to Snape who looked the worst, probably expecting rejection from his son, or retaliation. Harry couldn't bring himself to anger, so he said the only thing that came to his mind, "So, you're my dad, I actually have a father, a family?"

"Yes," replied Snape, "but I'm not sure that it is as great as you think." Snape looked at his son with a pained expression that Harry had never seen before. It was a curious expression, and not one that he would have been able to picture on Snape if he hadn't seen it. Snape spoke again, " I am so sorry for the hard time I ha…,"

"No," said Harry, "I understand everything. I am just glad that I have a dad."

"Do you have any questions?" asked Snape quietly, still shocked at Harry's ability to forgive and understand. Snape had been told by Dumbledore that Harry had an unusual capability to love, and that he need not fear Harry's reaction, because even though Harry had been through so much pain, he still could always find that spark of love in him, but that did not prepare Snape to have Harry so unselfishly throw their horrible past away.

"Yeah, I have some questions," said Harry, "Do we need to keep this a secret?" No, You have changed too much to pretend to be Harry Potter. You are now Chris. Voldemort will be going after the both of us now," Snape said this last bit with as much remorse as a father would have in telling his son that they were in danger, "and I will help you prepare to fight him." " What about Ron and Hermione? Am I still in Gryffindor?" You are still a Gryffindor and Ron and Hermione can come visit you Friday. I am sure that your friends will not reject you just because you are now my son," said his dad.

"I guess your right. Is there a mirror? I want to see what I look like." A mirror magically appeared in front of Chris. Chris looked at his appearance. It had changed a lot. In fact, the only things that were the same were his eyes, the scar on his forehead, and his hair color. His hair was short and tidy. His face was handsomely made, and was slightly pale. He had also grown 6 inches and had some muscle. He was no longer a scrawny little boy. "Wow," said Chris. "I actually look good." His voice was rich, and deeper than it had been. In short, it was perfect.

Now if your ready, said Mrs. McGonagall, we have some business to go over. 1st your OWL's. You got an O in everything except in Divinations, Astronomy, and History of Magic. (Chris smiled; he already knew that he had done rotten in these 3 subjects. He had always thought Divinations was useless and had only taken it for its easiness, and he could not help remember the 2 events that had disrupted him during the last two named subjects. During his Astronomy test, his friend Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, had been attacked by ministry officials and was told that he was to leave, and during his History of Magic exam, he had fallen asleep and had traveled to the Department of Mysteries where he had seen (or thought he had) Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. He had fallen off his chair screaming. He left in the middle of his exam, and hadn't returned to finish it.) McGonagall continued with his grades, "You got a Poor in Divinations, and an Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy and in History of Magic. Your schedule this year will be Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Animagus, and Healing.

The Headmaster and I went over your schedule together and picked the classes we thought were most important for you to take this year, keeping in mind that you have a desire to become an Auror.

The Animagus and Healing classes are two new subjects that will be taught this year. The new teacher that we have gotten is very talented and has much to share on the topics. As of now you are the only one signed up for these two classes, but it will be given as an option for the 6th and 7th years upon the start of school. The Animagus class discusses different animagus shapes, which are rare and unusual, it also discusses changing into your animagus form. You will learn about brewing the potion that gives you your form, and you will brew it. If your potion is made right, you will be allowed to turn into an animagus and register your form.

The Healing class will teach about different healing spells, potions, and plants. You will learn how to heal minor injuries, to injuries that are grievous enough to land people in St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You will learn to recognize what spells were cast to produce various injuries. We all hope that you will take all of your classes serious this year and learn all that you can. You have an open period which you will spend studying in the library, doing homework, or having private lessons with one of the teachers or Dumbledore. You may also spend this time coming up with Quidditch plays and choosing players.

What? Said Chris.

Well, Umbridge's ban is lifted and we thought you would be the best as Quidditch Captain. "I", said Dumbledore, "also think it would be good to make you a prefect. That is if you think you could handle the pressure of being a captain on top of everything else you are doing."

"Yeah, I would love to be Captain and a Prefect, but we already have all of our house prefects."

Dumbledore said, "I think it would be wise to keep you close to your friends. Ginny Weasley made prefect his year too. Now, so I don't split you all up, I will allow your other two friends Neville and Luna to join you on your prefect duties. You all have a deep connection that you might now know of. You all have risked your lives to help each other and went through the battle at the ministry together, never leaving anyone behind. I don't like the thought of you being alone. Any of the Slytherins, along with anyone from any of the houses could attack you. You never know who is a spy. There could even be one in Gryffindor. Peter Petrigrue is an example of that. I warn you to be careful about what you say around people. Never go off by yourself. Always be by a teacher or a trustworthy student. I warn you now. I do not want you sneaking off around the castle or being out of your room after hours, even with your invisibility cloak. I have a huge favor to ask of you Chris. Would you start up Dumbledore's Army again? It wouldn't need to be done every day, but it would be good to have a group of trustworthy students who would be loyal to you, and who would know how to fight."

Ok Professor, I'll ask all my friends for help in doing it too. They will be a big help.

Yes, said Dumbledore, it would be good to have 6 people running it and it would give you a break.

"Professor," said Chris, "who is going to be the new DADA teacher."

"I am Chris," said Lupin grinning. "Dumbledore talked to the new Minister of Magic and he agreed to let me teach."

"New minister? Who's the new Minister," asked Chris.

"Kingsley Shackbolts, and he has promoted Aurther Weasley as 2nd in Command."

"Wow, Ron must be so excited. When did this happen?"

"Two days ago on Thursday. Last week Fudge was held in trial. He was charged with the crimes of proclaiming you were lying when he had no evidence, not doing a follow up on the dementors that attacked you last summer, associating with death eaters, and doing some illegal things for them. He was also charged for putting Hagrid in Azkaban without a trial or any evidence of him being the cause of all the petrifactions in your second year. And last of all, he was charged with taking me off the Wizgamot and order of Merlin 1st class without any good reason. I am glad to say that I have been given all my old positions back. Fudge was sentenced to a year in Azkaban, and after that he will live in shame in a densely populated muggle area apart from the magical world. The Ministry of Magic will keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't try to join Voldemort."

"Wow, what about Umbridge?" said Chris.

"She stands trial in three weeks. You and your friends will go and testify against her," said Professor McGonagall. Chris absentmindedly started to trace the words 'I must not tell lies' on his hand. It was still red and easy to read.

"Chris?" said Snape, "what is that on you hand?"

"Nothing." said Chris, but Snape walked over and laid Chris's hand our. He read out loud, "I must hot tell lies." "Chris, who did this to you?"

"I, well I…" Snape showed the others his hand and Professor McGonagall gasped.

"You know the detentions I have had with Umbridge. Well, she made me write lines. I had to write I must not tell lies with a pen without any ink."

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone," asked Professor McGonagall.

Chris didn't answer. His reason now sounded dumb, but he told them anyway. "I didn't go to you, Dumbledore, because you wouldn't look at me. It was like I didn't exist or matter anymore to you. I also thought it was my war against Umbridge. I didn't want to seem weak, and besides that, I thought that if I told you, Mcgonagall, you would try to do something and you would have ended up getting fired by Umbridge.

"Chris, you should have told us. That pen is illegal and is enough to land her a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. That along with her sending the dementors after you and trying to put an unforgivable curse on you may mean she might get a dementors kiss. You need to bring this up at the trial Chris," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Chris. He had little to no sympathy to Umbridge after all that she had put him through in the last year. She was worse than Snape had been in all the years he had attended Hogwarts. " What am I going to be doing this summer?"

"You will be spending it here with me," said Snape. "Lupin will drop by every now and then to work with you along with me. Your Powers have changed, just like your appearance changed. I will test you on every subject so we can see what's changed."

"Do you think any of my abilities could have lessened?" asked Chris.

"No," said Snape. " You might not know this, but I was a better student than James. I was top of my grade in Potions, and DADA. I was also good at everything else. Lilly was excellent at transfigurations and was top of our grade in charms. I think your ability in every subject was a bit altered and lessened because of the charm."

"I can't wait to see what I can do then," said Chris.

A loud rumbling was heard. "Time for lunch," said Lupin, with his hands over his stomach. Everyone laughed and got up and went into the kitchen.

Chris walked in and couldn't believe his eyes. "Dobby!" he gasped. Dobby looked up at him and said, "Harry Potter, Dobby is so glad to see you. Dumbledore said you'd look different, but you still have the scar and you mother's eyes."

"It's Christopher Evens Snape now, but you can just call me Chris."

"I would be most honored to Chris, thank you," squeaked Dobby.

"Why are you here anyway," asked Chris.

"Dumbledore offered me a job of serving you here this summer," said Dobby. Dobby turned around to Dumbledore and squeaked a _thank you_ to him before asking Chris what he could do for him.

"A turkey sandwich and some cold lemonade sounds really good right now," he said, "how about you guys." They all agreed to have the same thing and Chris asked Dobby to bring them outside when they were made, then they left to go outside.

At the back door, Snape took Chris aside and said, "Chris, I have something for you." He handed Chris a long package. "This was the only one made, he told Chris. They tried to make more, but none of them turned out right. I bought this one from them before they sold it." Chris opened the package and saw a broomstick. The bristles on the end were a light amber color. He saw something flicker against the silver before it disappeared. He turned the broom over and read **THE SNITCH**. Chris saw another flicker and this time he saw a gold snitch zooming around on the silver.

"Wow!" Chris said.

"It's the fastest broom in the world. No other broom can match its speed, not even a Firebolt. It is made for stability, quickness, indestructibility, the temperature of the broom changes to what is most comfortable to you, so you do not have to get onto your broom and have it freezing cold, or burning hot, and it is also slick proof and jinx proof," he finished.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to try it out."

"Why wait," said Snape as he walked over and opened the door. Outside was a large Quidditch pitch. The back yard was huge. There was a large pool, tennis and basketball courts, water falls and ponds full of fish and frogs, flowers, plants of all types, herbs, fruit trees and good shade trees, a large arena, and another building that had a gym full of exercise equipment. There was also a large picnic table to the left of the house. "I didn't know what interested you, so I decided on this. You can do what ever pleases you."

Chris hugged his father and said thanks before climbing onto his broom for a quick flight around the Quidditch pitch. Five minuets later Chris landed by the picnic table. "Thanks dad, this place is brilliant."

"I'm glad you like it Chris," said a smiling Snape.

"I'm glad to see that you are still capable of smiling," said Chris, "I never knew that you could smile. All that I've ever seen you so is glare and smirk at me for the last 5 years."

"Don't make me angry, or it will be 7 years," said Snape laughing.

Chris gave his father a look or fear and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would if you went back to your old ways and started to cross lines and cause trouble." Snape said this in his regular drawling voice that Chris had always heard directed at him whenever Snape was angry with him. Chris was about to reply with the fact that he always broke the rules, and that it was in his blood. If he ever stopped crossing lines what would he do with his time besides boring potion homework, but before he could say anything, McGonagal said, "I'll have both your heads if you don't cut it out so we can eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so you know the drill press the submit review button and leave me a review, tell me what you think!


End file.
